The Prayer through Tears
by rylanwaterbender
Summary: This is dedicated to those bad things in the past year.


_**This story goes to those in Oklahoma, those in Boston, and those in Sandy Hook.**_

**T**he Guardians couldn't believe it.

During almost a year, three disasters had happened: a shooting in Sandy Hook; a bombing in Boston; a devastating tornado in Oklahoma. There was a chance of the storm to hit a bit of Arkansas, Louisiana, and Texas.

_I pray you'll be my eyes,_

_And watch us where we go_

_and help us to be wise, in times when we don't know..._

North sadly looked down at both of his lists: _Naughty _and _Nice_. a teardrop slipped off of his face.

He crossed almost fifty more names off the list, next to the twenty in December, and the one on the bombing on Patriot's Day.

_Let this be our prayer when we lose our way_

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us with your grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe_

**B**unnymund held a small googie in his palm. He looked down at it, and whispered, "I wanted ta save ya for tha' lil' boy in Boston." Salty water stung his eyes. "I hope the others are safe. In Northeast Texas, an' Arkansas an' Louisiana. I just-" he choked- "I just wish we could protect others." He fell to his knees, feeling twice as defeated since the shooting.

_I pray we'll find your light,_

_and hold it in our hearts,_

_When stars go out each night..._

_Remind us where you are..._

**W**_hat happened to the world? _Jackson Overland Frost was atop his staff, watching parents seeing their children, yelling their names, hugging them so tightly they almost choked on tears and questions of where their friends and teachers were. Jack heard a yell, "Emmy!" A woman raced over to her fourth- grade daughter.

The little Emmy looked around. "Mommy, I can't find Jack."

Those words pierced Jack's immortal, frozen, fun- loving heart and rang through his ears. A little boy- probably twelve- stumbled over, coughing. "Mom!"

"Jack!" The mother and Emmy squeezed him so tightly.

As he watched this, Jack felt something cold run down his cheek.

Every tear from him turned to frost when it fell to the ground.

_Let this be our prayer... when shadows fill our days_

_Lead us to a place, guide us with Your grace..._

_give us faith so we'll be safe..._

**S**andman knew how nervous children were. Parents should hug their children tighter, in case it would be their last chance. All Sandman wanted was just safety to all the children of Earth. Especially now. He wanted them to live their dream, and once those dreams were accomplished, make new ones, and live those as well.

These children may never have that chance.

**L**ady Luck was confused. _America is the nation of freedom. New life, and new chances. NOT of DISASTER! Or hatred! Or of unfair debts! _She literally kicked a wooden bucket, and glanced around, her anger melting to sorrow. Heavy clouds were over Tír na nÓg, a land of hardly any pain or hate... her fairies and leprecauns, pookas and mermaids were all mourning. Finally, one mermaid let out a sorrowful note, followed by another, and another... Lady Luck burst into tears.

**T**oothania had flown into her palace, and felt her heart break at the sight of many boxes unglowing. Her minifairies squeaked and asked if this was all they could do.

"No," Toothania sighed, sadly. "I have to keep them to... to remember..." -she choked on tears- "remember _them_." Those words were all it took, for Toothania to grip a box of one child gone and start to sob.

_We ask that life be kind..._

_And watch us from above..._

_We hope each soul will find_

_Another soul to love_

**N**ow, the Guardians were standing around a small memorial, with something from each Guardian- memory boxes from Toothania; a few little Easter eggs from Bunnymund; a list of the children's names from North; a dash of dreamsand from Sandman; a snowflake from Jack. The others couldn't be there.

Tooth started to cry, falling to her knees. It was at this point, Marcus Claus- North's incredibly good- looking son- came in, looking tired, his eyes red. _Was he actually... _crying? Tooth wanted to ask, but she continued to do so herself. Tooth felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard someone kneel down.

It was Marcus. In any other situation, Tooth would've stammered and blushed so hard, but now, there were more important matters here. He tilted her chin so she could look up directly at him.

For an odd reason, Marcus's blue eyes seemed more cloudy, with things Tooth wished never happened: Anger. Sorrow. Pain. He wiped all the tears off her cheek, and placed her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

North handed Tooth a violet candle, with a glowing silver flame. She saw all the Guardians holding candles their own color, but all with silver flames.

Once the Guardians arranged the candles on the Memorial, they stood back. Tears blurred Jack's eyes.

Let this be our prayer  
Just like every child  
Needs to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

Need to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

_**AWWW! I Am sorry! I just wanted people to know: Everyone is in my prayers!**_


End file.
